


Secretly She Adores It

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Preggy Carter, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie Martinelli just wants to take care of the mother of her child, but Peggy Carter is having none of it. That is, until Angie manages to change her mind with a few well-placed kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly She Adores It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarah_dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/gifts).



> This was totally inspired by delightfullyambiguous's prompt on Tumblr: "If a Cartinelli fic exists where Peggy is pregnant and Angie doesn't at least once call her 'Preggy' I'll be so disappointed."
> 
> I couldn't leave that void in the Internet. Hence, this story.

“Honestly, Angie. I’m fine!”

Peggy Carter swatted ineffectually at the young woman who hovered near her side. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to bring you another pillow? Some tea, maybe?” Angie Martinelli gazed at her with concern. 

“I have five pillows and you’ve brought me four cups of tea already. If I drink anymore, you’re going to have to move me to the bathroom permanently. Now, please. Stop. Hovering.”

Letting out a sigh, Angie plopped down on the couch beside her girlfriend and laid her head on Peggy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Pegs. I guess I’m feeling a bit nervous about everything.”

Peggy laughed and dropped a soft kiss to the curls brushing against her cheek. “I can assure you I want for nothing, darling. You’re the best wife a woman could ask for.”

Angie smiled and lifted her face to meet Peggy’s gaze. “I love it when you call me that.” Her fingers curled around Peggy’s and gave them a little squeeze. “Makes my heart feel like it’s five times bigger than usual.”

“That’s quite the compliment,” Peggy purred, leaning forward to capture Angie’s lips in a lazy kiss. They stayed that way for several minutes, lips moving against each other, Angie’s other hand coming to rest upon the back of Peggy’s neck, while Peggy sank her fingers into Angie’s hair, making a mess of her curls.

Shifting, Angie untangled their fingers and brought her hand up to splay across the older woman’s protruding stomach. She felt Peggy smile against their kiss before pulling away. 

“I believe that’s a new record,” Peggy murmured. 

Angie looked up at her in confusion.

“You managed to last ten minutes before touching my stomach,” she laughed. 

Angie rolled her eyes. “Very funny, English.”

“And true.”

“So what if I can’t help wanting to touch the mother of my child. That a problem?” Her tone was challenging, but the twinkle in her eyes gave Angie away. 

Peggy shook her head and smiled. “Absolutely not. 

“That’s what I thought,” Angie smirked. “If I recall correctly, someone was practically begging me to touch them last night – pretty explicitly, in fact.” 

“You’re insufferable,” Peggy admonished, but she didn’t bother denying it. 

Angie waved her hand. “And you’re insatiable, but you don’t see me complaining, do you?” 

She leaned closer and carelessly tugged on the blouse Peggy had so carefully tucked into her skirt earlier that day. When Peggy made no move to stop her, Angie lifted the fabric until a wide expanse of skin was showing and leaned down to gently press her lips against Peggy’s rounded belly. 

“Hello, little one,” she cooed. “Your mom and I can’t wait to meet you.” Hearing a shuddering sigh, she looked up to see Peggy watching her with bright eyes. “You okay, English?”

Peggy merely nodded and raised a palm to cup Angie’s cheek. “I love you so very much.”

Eyes fluttering shut, Angie turned to place a soft kiss against Peggy’s warm palm. “And I love you.” She sighed. “Sometimes I still can’t believe all this is real.”

Chuckling, Peggy reached down and pulled Angie to her for a long kiss, only breaking apart when they finally needed to breathe. “Oh, it’s real, darling,” she assured her, resting her forehead against the younger woman’s and playfully kissing her nose. 

“Well, who am I to argue with Preggy Carter?” Angie laughed. 

Peggy groaned. “You know I despise that nickname, Angie.”

“Protest all you want, English, but I know, deep down, there’s a part of you that adores it.” Angie grinned. 

“There’s not, actually.”  
Angie pressed a quick kiss to Peggy’s lips. “My beautiful,” another kiss, “sweet,” teeth grazing Peggy’s lips, “delicious,” another kiss, longer this time, “Preggy Carter.” 

Peggy let out a shuddering moan as Angie’s hand slid over her breast and squeezed. Eyes closed, her head fell back against the couch and she smiled. “Well, when you put it that way, maybe I adore it just a little.”

Angie grinned triumphantly.


End file.
